The impossible Story of Shadow Wolf
by Shadow-Wolf-AFSP
Summary: Shadow is a young pokemon trainer with rare pokemon as long as a rare gift of her own. As She begins to collect badges to compete in the pokemon league she meets a girl who changes everything Shadow thinks about trust and love. But will Shadow's past keep her from being with the girl who could change her life? Read to find out. Yuri, violence and swearing.


A/N: I do NOT own pokemon. All I own is the characters and the plot. Hope you enjoy. :)

Shadow lay on her back watching the night sky as the beautiful full moon eluminated the area around her. To her left layed a shiny umbreon, who was also laying on her back. Shadow's long black hair covered the right side of her face and went just past her shoulder blades. Her pale skin made her emerald green eyes practicually erupt in beauty as she layed looking at the endless starry sky. Her umbreon looked at her with a smile on her muzzle as her gold eyes glowed softly as did the blue rings on her body.

"I love the night." Shadow told her softly not taking her eyes off the sky.

"Me too." Raven replied. Most pokemon couldn't talk but Shadow had taught all her pokemon to talk and she taught herself to understand all pokemon, a rare gift that she kept well hidden. Shadow took a deep breath before standing up and started walking, Raven following at her heel. They walked down the dirt path never really talking, just enjoying one another's company. They soon stood on a tall cliff over looking a large bright city, illuminated by thousands and thousands of lights. Raven's eyes narrowed slightly at the town as she raised her tail and made her rings glow brighter.

"They make it impossible to see the stars in the sky." Raven remarked annoyed slightly. Shadow looked up at the sky to see that it was true.

"Don't worry they're still there." Shadow told her looking down at her first pokemon ever.

"I know that it just pisses me off that they have to have so many lights." Raven replied as she lowered her tail.

"Come on the faster we get the badge the faster we can leave." Shadow told her as they began to walk towards the city. As they entered the thick concrete filled city they saw a girl running from a group of men, a tiny hurt eevee in her arms. The girl was hurt slightly but the eevee was in worse condition.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH WE AREN'T DONE!" Screeched the man in the lead as a powerful houndoom ran next to him. Shadow looked to Raven and they both silently nodded before running forward at the girl. Raven stood ready as her and her trainer stopped in front of the girl. She turned around her bright blue eyes filled with fear and terror.

"Don't stop!" Shadow barked as she turned back at the group of about twenty men and their pokemon. The girl nodded then began to run again her dark ebony hair the last thing Shadow saw as she turned around.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Move!" Roared the leader as they got closer. Shadow just stood smirking smugly as did her umbreon friend.

"Raven Dark pulse!" Shadow roared. Raven lifted her front left paw then slammed it full force into the ground. The ground was ingulfed in a dark energy as if cracked and caused all the men and pokemon to fly backwards. The ground split open and sent rocks every where all ingulfed in the dark energy. Shadow watched smirking with a slightly evil look in her eyes. The men layed there not getting up or moving as did their pokemon. They were breathing but it was quick ragged breaths. Raven turned to her trainer and smiled slightly a happy glint in her gold eyes. Shadow turned to see that the girl was standing a few feet away now with a small bit of fear in her eyes. Shadow gave a crooked smile and took a few steps towards her.

"Don't be afraid we only do that to people who deserve it." Shadow explained softly. Her emerald green eyes caught sight of a large gash on the girls sode that was bleeding heavily. As the girl heard Shadow's words her eyes became sleepily and she fainted dropping the eevee. Raven jumped forward catching the eevee in her mouth as Shadow caught the other girl in her arms. She looked down at her with fear in her eyes but she could see the girl was breathing slightly. "They need help. let's get moving." Shadow told Raven as she lifted the girl into her arms briday style. The girl's head was buired in the crook of Shadow's neck and her hair covered half of her face making Shadow's breath hitch for a moment. Shadow shook her head out of her thoughts as her and Raven began running to the pokemon center, Raven quickly using a dark pulse to fix the road. Five minutes later the girl and eevee were taken from Shadow and Raven making them forced to wait to see how long they would be here. A few moments later nurse Joy came out smiling lightly making Shadow and Raven jump up from their seats to hear what was happening to the girl and her eevee.

"She's going to be fine and so is the eevee." Nurse Joy told them making them sigh in relief.

"Can we see them?" Shadow asked concurn still in her eyes slightly.

"Of course." Joy replied as she led Shadow and Raven to the room where the girl layed sleeping in a large soft bed as the tiny eevee layed on a fluffy pillow on the bed with her. Shadow sat on a chair next to the girl carefully watching her as she silently slept, Raven doing the same to the eevee. "Call me if you need anything." Joy said softly as she left. The girl that layed in bed had pitch black hair with electric blue tips at the end, she wore a baggy purple shirt a paie of baggy blue jeans and at the moment was barefoot. Shadow reached out a hand and softly brushed a peice of hair out of her face making her fingers feel like they were filled with electricity. Suddenly the girl opened her elecric blue eyes making Shadow's brath hitch. She looked at Shadow with fear at first but soon calmed down.

"Hello." She said softly her voice like silk in Shadow's opinion.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" Shadow asked softly as she looked into her deep blue eyes making Shadow get goosebumps. 'What's with me?' Shadow wondered annoyed.

"Sore." She replied trying to sit up and ended up flinching in pain making her lay back down.

"I bet." Shadow said softly as she put her hand onto the girl's side making her close her eyes in slight pain. Raven and the eevee were both fast asleep by now, Raven curled around the other pokemon.

"Thanks. For helping me and Storm." The girl said softly as she motioned to the eevee with her eyes.

"No problem." Shadow replied softly.

"I'm Angel." She said softly. 'A name to match her beauty.' Shadow thought before she could stop herself.

"Shadow and that's Raven." She replied smiling as she tried to get her previous thoughts out of her head.

"Shadow?" Angel asked softly.

"Yes?" Shadow replied.

"Can you stay with me? I don't feel safe." Angel explained looking down.

"I won't leave your side as long as you need me." Shadow replied making Angel smile brightly.

"Thank you." She said sleepily.

"It's no problem. Now, go to sleep you need rest." Shadow said softly. Angel nodded before closing her eyes and slowly drifting off to a peaceful dream. As Shadow sat watching over Angel she smiled slightly and allowed herself to look out the window. Outside the window the full moon glowed brightly making Shadow sleepily close her eyes and fall asleep in the chair with her head resting on the bed.

A/N:Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed the first chapter review if you can. :)


End file.
